Letras
by Merabe Ahava
Summary: Coleção de one-shots. 2/10 - Sakura é louca por casamentos. Ao receber o convite para ser madrinha de sua melhor amiga, Sakura vê a chance de realizar o seu sonho. Pena que não é o seu próprio casamento... Ou é?
1. Vampirinhos

Vampirinhos

\- Ah,não! Sakura, pelo amor de Deus. Crepúsculo de novo?

\- Sim, Sasuke. Crepúsculo de novo. E se reclamar, te obrigo a ver a saga inteira.

\- …

\- Pare de revirar os olhos para mim! Isso é feio e grosseiro.

\- Eu _sou_ feio e grosseiro.

\- Não é não. Pare de agir como um. Agora, cala a boquinha e senta a bunda nesse sofá.

Sasuke nem pôde retrucar, porque sua melhor (e única) amiga jogou-o contra o sofá, obrigando a ver aquele filme de menininha mais uma vez. Pelas barbas do profeta, Sakura já tinha todas as falas decoradas! Por que rever aquele filme idiota de novo? E pior: por que envolver o pobre Sasuke nessa história?

\- Dublado ou legendado, Sasuke?

\- Oi?

\- Dublado ou legendado? Responde, moleque!

\- Ah, tanto faz! É só a droga de um filme, Sakura.

A mocinha o encarou com um olhar indignado, como se Sasuke houvesse ofendido a sua mãe.

\- Como assim, "só um filme"? É o melhor filme de todos os tempos, a melhor saga! Como você não consegue gostar? É a história mais linda do mundo!

\- Fala sério...

\- Tô falando! Olha, um vampiro lindo e sexy se apaixona por uma humana. Não é lindo?

\- Não.

Dessa vez, quem revirou os olhos foi Sakura. Bufando, ligou a televisão e sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke, pronta para mais uma maratona de seu filme favorito. Ou, no ponto de vista do amigo, mais uma sessão de tortura psicológica.

Ambos tinham a mesma idade. Conheceram-se quando ainda eram crianças, no jardim de infância. Desde então, eram inseparáveis, apesar da gritante diferença de personalidade e temperamento. Contrastando com a tagarelice e jeito espontâneo de Sakura, Sasuke era taciturno, tímido e reservado. Completando-se como um quebra-cabeças, eles tornaram-se melhores amigos. Agora, com quinze anos, Sakura era a única amiga que Sasuke teve na vida, e que provavelmente teria.

Ajeitando os óculos que escorregavam pelo nariz, o rapazinho encarou a tela à sua frente. O filme mal havia começado e ele já sentia sono. Sakura, por sua vez, não continha a empolgação. Cantava as músicas da trilha sonora alegremente e vibrava a cada vez que o vampirinho brilhante dava as caras.

No fundo, Sasuke entendia porque sua amiga gostava tanto daquele filme infantil. Era a história de uma garota comum, com baixa autoestima e extremamente introvertida e sem graça. Sakura, assim como tantas outras meninas, se identificava com a personagem principal: além do baixo amor próprio, sonhava em encontrar um príncipe encantado, o carinha perfeito.

Ele não pôde evitar uma pontada de ciúmes. Sasuke _queria_ ser o príncipe, o cara com quem Sakura sonhava. Há meses ele estava apaixonado pela amiga, mas não queria admitir e nem contar a ela; além da timidez, não queria estragar a amizade tão bonita que os dois mantinham.

Ali, quietinho, Sasuke observava atentamente o rosto de Sakura. Os traços delicados, o nariz fininho, a testa larga e os lábios vermelhos. Tudo era tão lindo, tudo era tão... Ela.

Ele amava o jeito que Sakura mordia o lábio inferior quando estava tímida ou concentrada em alguma coisa, e amava o sorriso que ela abria toda vez que se encontravam. O sorriso que formava covinhas em suas bochechas. Ah, e ele também amava quando Sakura brincava com as pontas do cabelo quando estava chateada, e quando mordia o dedo indicador para segurar uma risada. E Sasuke também adorava a sua risada, mesmo quando era escandalosa. E os olhos dela... Aqueles olhos verdes, tão brilhantes quando uma joia preciosa. Tão expressivos... Ele conseguia ler o seu olhar quando não havia palavras. Ele sabia que Sakura era chocólatra e viciada em coca-cola, mesmo quando ela tentava esconder esse fato. Ele sabia que ela queria ser médica, mas que também tinha vontade de ser professora (um segredo que só Sasuke tinha conhecimento). E ele também sabia que Sakura era louca por livros de romance histórico, principalmente medievais.

Ela era assim: cheia de particularidades. E eram os pequenos detalhes que o deixavam mais apaixonado pela amiga de cabelo rosa. Quando Sakura ria, ele tinha vontade de rir junto. Quando ela chorava, ele queria abraça-la e segurá-la até a dor passar.

\- Por que você está me encarando há tanto tempo, Sasuke? - a mocinha indagou, estranhando o comportamento inatípico do amigo. Sasuke corou e desviou o olhar rapidamente.

\- N-nada. Não é nada.

\- Tem alguma coisa no meu dente?

\- Não. Esquece, não é nada.

Sakura deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção ao filme. Sasuke bem que tentou, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar do rosto de Sakura.

\- Veja, Sasuke! O Edward vai beijar a Bella agora! Sabia que é o primeiro beijo dele em 109 anos?

Os olhos negros voltaram-se para o filme. O vampirinho beijava a mocinha, mas deu um pulo e jogou-se contra a parede. Idiotão. Quem, em sã consciência. Interrompia um beijo dessa forma? Ah, se ele beijasse Sakura, com certeza iria continuar.

Droga, droga, droga! Agora ele estava com muita vontade de beijar Sakura. Os lábios dela eram tão bonitos, tão... Tentadores. E para piorar sua situação, ela estava mordendo o lábio inferior, sem ter ideia do efeito que estava causando em seu melhor amigo. Droga, mil vezes droga! Sasuke não conseguia desviar o olhar daquela boca. Ele queria... Não, ele precisava beijá-la.

Agora.

Respirou fundo, procurou coragem dentro de sua alma e decidiu: é agora. Eu vou beijar Sakura. Eu vou beijar Sakura.

Mas como ia fazer isso? Não podia chegar nela e dizer "Sakura, eu quero te beijar". Provavelmente levaria um tapa.

Ele pensou, pensou... E uma ideia brilhou em sua cabeça. Por que não usar o filme idiota ao seu favor? Parabéns, Sasuke. Você é brilhante.

Só precisava de coragem. Era o seu primeiro beijo, tinha que dar tudo certo!

\- S-Sakura... - Não passou de um sussurro. Limpou a garganta. - Sakura!

\- Hum? - A mocinha virou o rosto para ele.

\- Eu... - Vamos, jovem Sasuke. Coragem. Você consegue! - Eu...

\- Você?

\- Eu quero experimentar uma coisa.

Sakura estranhou, mas sua curiosidade piscou. Assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Fica quietinha, tá?

A mocinha arregalou os olhos e o coração disparou. Sasuke estava falando como o Edward! Será que... Será que ele queria beijá-la? Ai, meu Deus... Meu Deus! Era o seu primeiro beijo. Será que Sasuke iria gostar? Será que ela iria beijar bem? E se... E se desse alguma coisa errada, e se batessem os dentes? E se abrisse a boca demais e começasse a babar?

Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando Sasuke aproximou-se de seu rosto, bem devagar. Os corações estavam acelerados. As mãos dos jovens tremiam de expectativa e nervosismo.

E então, os lábios se encontraram. Os olhos se fecharam. Sakura mantinha as mãos no colo, sentindo-se extremamente tímida. Sasuke, devagarzinho, colocou a mão no rosto da amiga, em um gesto carinhoso.

O beijo tímido não durou mais que alguns segundos, mas foi o suficiente para fazer os coraçõezinhos dispararem nos peitos. Constrangida, Sakura abaixou o olhar, fitando suas próprias mãos trêmulas.

Por um momento, Sasuke pensou que ela não havia gostado. Mas ao notar o sorriso envergonhado que surgia nos lábios femininos, ele percebeu que estava tudo bem. Sim, Sakura havia gostado do beijo. E Sasuke também.

A mocinha mordeu o lábio, sem conter o sorriso feliz. Por sua vez, Sasuke voltou os olhos à televisão, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas em seus lábios também havia um discreto repuxar, mostrando que o jovenzinho estava contente também.

Para o alívio de Sasuke, Sakura não achou estranho. Pelo contrário, ela gostou. Quem sabe, sua amiga também não tinha algum sentimento amoroso por ele? De qualquer forma, deixaria as águas rolarem.

Ele ainda não acreditava que havia beijado sua linda melhor amiga.

Bendito seja ov filme de vampirinhos brilhantes.


	2. Casamentos

**Casamentos**

Desde criança, sempre amei casamentos. Adorava quando meus pais eram convidados para cerimônias do tipo, pois eu sempre ficava admirando os vestidos das noivas. Quando cresci, desenvolvi uma espécie de obsessão por tudo o que envolvia casamentos, e, obviamente, sonhava com o dia em que eu me casaria.

Mas, aqui estava eu, aos vinte e sete anos, namorando há cinco, e nada de meu querido pretendente me pedir em casamento.

E também estava pulando de alegria por ser convidada para ser madrinha.

Minha melhor amiga, Hinata, acabara de me entregar um convite lindo, delicado, adornado com rendas e com um perfume de presente.

"Neste dia tão especial para mim, não podia deixar de ter sua companhia. Aceita ser minha madrinha?"

Nem preciso dizer que surtei.

Hinata e eu éramos amigas desde pequenas, e ela nunca se importou com meu jeito excêntrico e meus gostos estranhos. Com certeza não se importaria se eu aparecesse em suas fotos de casamento com o meu cabelo rosa.

\- Não se importa em ter uma madrinha do cabelo cor de rosa, Hina? - perguntei, só por precaução. Se ela não quisesse que eu chamasse a atenção no altar com minha coloração de cabelo, eu mudaria sem problemas.

\- Mas o que é isso, amiga? Claro que não! - Hinata olhou-me, surpreendida com meu repentino ataque de baixa autoestima. - Mesmo que você estivesse careca, eu adoraria ter você como minha madrinha. Você é minha melhor amiga, esqueceu?

Sensibilizada, enchi o rosto da noivinha de beijinhos, deixando-a corada.

Após o fim do meu expediente, corri para casa. Mal podia esperar para contar a Sasuke sobre a grande novidade do dia.

Sakura Haruno iria organizar um casamento!

\- Alô? - escutei a linda voz do meu namorado do outro lado do telefone, após o terceiro toque.

\- Sasuke, você não vai acreditar! - exclamei, jogando-me no sofá com um pote de sorvete de morango na mão. - Hinata me convidou para ser madrinha! Não é maravilhoso?

\- Hum, legal.

Revirei os olhos, detestando a falta de entusiasmo do meu querido Uchiha.

\- Dá para ser mais animado? Eu vou ser madrinha do casamento do seu melhor amigo! Alegre-se, homem!

Sasuke resmungou alguma coisa antes de responder:

\- Naruto também me convidou para ser padrinho.

Tenho certeza que, nesse exato momento, Sasuke afastou o celular de sua orelha, porque o meu grito foi alto.

Muito alto.

\- Sasuke, isso é incrível! Provavelmente vamos ser um par, não é?

Agora sim, minha felicidade estava completa. Nada poderia quebrar isso.

Nada, a não ser o meu próprio namorado.

\- Eu não disse se aceitei ou não.

Meu cérebro demorou alguns segundos para processar a informação recebida. Como assim, "se aceitei ou não"? Sasuke era o melhor amigo do noivo, era obrigação dele aceitar ser o padrinho! Afinal, tínhamos que ser o casal mais lindo da festa, depois dos noivos, obviamente.

\- Sasuke, pelo amor de tudo o que é mais sagrado, eu espero do fundo do meu coração que você tenha dito "sim" a esse convite! Tem ideia do quanto eu estou feliz? Você sabe o quanto eu amo casamentos, e eu vou ajudar Hinata na organização do dia mais importante da vida dela, então trate de aceitar esse bendito pedido e torne-se padrinho do Naruto! Ou então, eu vou arrancar os seus olhos! - esbravejei, enfiando uma colherada de sorvete na minha boca. As palavras saíram meio enroladas, mas tenho certeza que ele entendeu.

Sim, ele entendeu, pois logo ouvi sua risada abafada.

\- Eu estou brincando. Lógico que aceitei, querida.

\- Ótimo, para o seu próprio bem, querido.

Ah, como nos dávamos bem...

Na semana seguinte, a nossa noivinha favorita convocou as suas cinco madrinhas para uma reunião. Além de mim, as outras moças escolhidas foram sua irmã Hanabi, Ino, Temari e Tenten. Hinata nos deu todas as coordenadas necessárias para ajudarmos na organização da cerimônia e da festa. Cores, flores, músicas, vestidos, tecidos, detalhes, detalhes e detalhes.

Nada poderia dar errado.

Ajudamos Hinata a decidir o vestuário do noivo (já que Naruto era idiota demais para isso), o horário da cerimônia e as cores usadas na decoração. Seria um casamento pequeno, apenas para os familiares e os amigos íntimos.

A cara da noiva.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke e os outros padrinhos eram responsáveis por não deixarem o noivo surtar. Naruto podia ser a melhor pessoa do mundo e extremamente apaixonado por Hinata, mas desde que pediu a mão da minha amiga, parecia que iria ter um colapso nervoso a qualquer instante. Tanto é que todos os detalhes foram decididos pela noiva, já que Naruto não tinha cabeça para nada.

Além disso, ele já havia decidido casar. Isso era o suficiente.

Foram meses cansativos, mas cuidamos dos preparativos com muito carinho, para que nada faltasse e nem preocupasse a cabecinha morena de Hinata. Eu tomei as rédeas da situação. Até parecia que eu quem iria casar!

Sasuke e eu quase não nos víamos, pois eu estava muito ocupada correndo atrás de buffet, DJ, decoradora e essas coisas. Ainda bem que tinha um namorado muito fofo e compreensivo, que entendia que tudo o que eu estava fazendo era para ver nossos amigos felizes.

E, obviamente, dando-lhe uma indireta.

Uma noite, eu tirei um tempinho para ficar com o meu amado. Nada de jantares caros ou passeios românticos. Apenas nós dois, no sofá da minha casa, abraçadinhos.

\- E então, Ino disse que gostava de camélias vermelhas, mas eu contestei. Eu acho que essas flores não combinam com a Hinata. Então, indiquei as margaridas. Elas são a cara da Hina, não é mesmo?

Sasuke ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, me deixando curiosa. E então, ele respondeu:

\- Sakura, não acha que está exagerando?

Arqueei uma sombrancelha e o encarei. Vendo a indagação em meu rosto, ele continuou:

\- Estou começando a achar que quem vai se casar é você, e não Hinata. Você está levando tudo a sério demais, tudo em suas costas. E o que vai sobrar para a noiva? Creio que Hinata gostaria de organizar o próprio casamento.

Eu ainda não havia parado para pensar nisso, e as palavras de Sasuke me fizeram refletir. Será que eu estava tomando a responsabilidade que seria da Hinata e isso a estava chateando?

\- Ela te falou algo, amor? - perguntei, com medo da resposta.

\- Bem, ela disse ao Naruto que estava se sentindo um pouco sufocada com isso.

\- Oh...

Sasuke fez carinho no meu cabelo, talvez para me tranquilizar. Era ele quem sempre me traquilizava, em qualquer momento que eu precisasse.

\- Mas eu só queria ajudar. Não percebi que estava tomando toda a responsabilidade para mim.

Ouvi a risada abafada do meu namorado.

\- Eu sei, e Hinata também sabe. Eu sei o quanto você é prestativa e maravilhosa. Por isso que eu amo você.

Sorrindo, ergui a cabeça e beijei os seus lábios, agradecendo. Naquela noite, antes de dormir, liguei para Hinata e lhe pedi desculpas.

E, finalmente, o grande dia chegou.

Era uma bela manhã de sábado, e o casamento seria realizado no jardim da casa de Hinata.

Eu mal continha a minha empolgação.

O jardim estava todo decorado com margaridas brancas, e um tapete branco marcava o caminho por onde passaríamos. Os convidados já haviam chegado, e Naruto entrou de mãos dadas com a mãe. Foi uma cena linda de se ver.

Em seguida, foi a vez dos padrinhos do noivo. Sasuke estava magnífico em sua camisa branca, calça e gravata pretras. Ao lado de Naruto, os rapazes aguardavam a nossa entrada, que seria antes da noiva, a atração principal do dia.

Eu fui a primeira madrinha a entrar. Ao som de uma música calma, tocada no violão, passei pelo tapete branco. Em minhas mãos, um pequeno buquê. Usava um vestido verde água, de mangas curtas e com o comprimento até o joelho. Todas nós estávamos vestidas da mesma maneira.

Sasuke sorriu ao me ver entrando e me posicionando ao lado do altar. Sorri para ele e lhe mandei um beijinho.

Eu passaria por todo o estresse de um casamento de novo, só para ver a felicidade dos meus melhores amigos. Quando Hinata apareceu, de mãos dadas com o pai, Naruto não conteve as lágrimas.

E nem eu.

Ela estava belíssima em seu vestido simples, de renda e mangas compridas. Uma coroa de flores enfeitava seu cabelo, que estava solto e em grandes cachos. Uma perfeita noiva romântica.

O sorriso que estampava seu rosto fez tudo valer a pena para nós.

A cerimônia foi perfeita, emocionante e perfeita de novo. Não preciso dizer que chorei o tempo inteiro. Eu e todos os convidados, obviamente. O amor entre os noivos era palpável, e a felicidade estampada em seus rostos fazia tudo ficar mais bonito, se é que era possível.

Seguiram-se os cumprimentos, a valsa do casal, o almoço e todo o resto. Eu só conseguia pensar que estava vivendo um sonho, e olha que nem era o meu casamento ainda!

Chegou o momento mais esperado das solteiras: a hora de jogar o buquê. Mais depressa que nunca, me posicionei junto com as outras moças.

Aquele buquê seria meu, nem que eu precisasse brigar para conseguí-lo!

Mas, para a integridade da minha reputação (eu odiaria ficar conhecida como a louca do buquê), Hinata não lançou o ramalhete no ar.

Ela virou-se e entregou o buquê para mim.

Nas minhas mãos.

Pisquei, sem entender direito o que ela estava fazendo. O sorriso doce em seu rosto a denunciou.

Eu não podia acreditar! Hinata me deu o buquê da noiva!

Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, a abracei forte, enquanto éramos aplaudidas. A agradeci um milhão de vezes. Hinata sabia o quanto aquilo era importante para mim, pois se eu me esforcei tanto, foi para vê-la feliz.

Voltei para a mesa que dividia com Sasuke, feliz e saltitante com o meu buquê de noiva nas mãos.

\- Veja, só, Sasuke! Eu serei a próxima a casar!

Sinta a indireta, baby.

Sasuke apenas revirou os olhos, mas um sorriso brincava em seu rosto.

\- Sakura, olhe a rosa do meio. - Ele me disse.

\- Oi? Não entendi, amor.

\- A rosa do meio. Ela está solta. Pegue-a e veja o que tem dentro.

Franzi a testa. Ou eu sou muito lerda, ou o Sasuke estava aprontando uma comigo. Como ele sabia o que tinha de errado com o ramalhete de flores?

Intrigada, puxei a rosa do meio. Ela realmente estava solta. Delicadamente, a abri, e segurei a exclamação de surpresa.

Dentro dela, havia um anel. Um anel de noivado.

Boquiaberta, olhei para Sasuke, que sorria sinceramente. Joguei o olhar para os noivos, que, dançando juntos, piscaram e sorriram para mim.

Meu Deus, eu não acreditei!

\- Sasuke, isso é... É...

\- Sim, é um pedido. - Sasuke segurou a minha mão. - Sakura, aceita ser minha esposa e compartilhar o resto dos seus dias comigo?

Meus olhos lacrimejaram e eu levei uma mão à boca. Por precaução. A minha vontade era de sair correndo, gritando e pulando, mostrando para todo mundo que agora eu iria casar. Toma, sociedade!

Em vez disso, apenas sorri e disse:

\- Claro que aceito, meu amor!

Sasuke sorriu lindamente, pegou a aliança e a colocou em meu dedo, beijando os meus lábios em seguida. Ninguém havia visto aquilo. Sasuke não era muito de se expor, por isso foi um pedido tão discreto.

Mas eu adorei.

\- Eu te amo, Sasuke. Eu te amo, te amo, te amo!

\- Eu também te amo muito, Sakura. Só não vá exagerar nos preparativos dessa vez, pelo amor de Deus. - Rimos juntos.

E nos beijamos mais uma vez.

Agora sim, eu iria preparar o meu próprio casamento!

Mas, isso vai ficar para outro conto.


End file.
